Luna the Hedgehog
Luna is the protector of Lunatea. History Luna's mother died after she was born. She was taken care of her father until the age of 5. When mysterious people came to Lunatea, one of them killed her father right in front of her. Due to that, she was knock out and turned into a core and been stuck as a 15 year old girl. Personality She's a tomboy due to her age. When she was 5 she used to be a girly girl. Appearance In the ending of Sonic the Hedgehog: Dawn of the New World, Luna wears a beautiful white dress, a white headband and white shoes. She also wears the same dress in Sonic the Hedgehog: Light through Darkness. Around her neck, she wears a red heart shaped necklace. But she changes clothes from Sonic Unleashed 2 to Shadow the Hedgehog 2, she wears a short sleeve jacket with a yellow shirt underneath it, light blue capris and red shoes similar to Sonic's. She still wears the same necklace around her neck. In SHADOW, she changes clothings and is currently now wearing a blue sweater and white pants. She still wears the red shoes. Friends *Sonic the Hedgehog *Lou the Hedgehog *Klonoa the Hedgehog *Abby The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cici The Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Tabitha the Cat *Oliver the Fox *Charles the Squirrel *Lewbert the Echidna *Spencer the Bird *Jur the Hedgehog *Lizzy the Hedgehog *Larry the Hedgehog *Lilly the Hedgehog *Odie the Hedgehog *Carrie the Rabbit *Brook Taylor *Nikki Roberts *John Gibson *Wendy Laser *Mia Flick *Harry Taylor *Cammie Stewart *Sammy Nooken *Rocky the Rat *Finn the Wolf (Best Friend, treats him like her little brother) *Emily the Seedrian (Best Friend) Rivals *Natalie the Hedgehog (Because of turning of Half-Good and Half-Bad) Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Arjar *Bina Gallery Luna after Sonic defeated her monster form in Sonic the Hedgehog Dawn of the New World and her outfit in Sonic the Hedgehog Light through Darkness.png|Luna after she was defeated by Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog: Dawn of the New World and her original outfit in Sonic the Hedgehog: Light through Darkness Luna's old look from Sonic Unleashed 2-Shadow the Hedgehog 2.png|Luna's old look from Sonic Unleashed 2 through Shadow the Hedgehog 2 Luna the Hedgehog.png|Luna's old new look from SHADOW to Sonic the Hedgehog: The Indian City Luna as The Dagger in ANGEL.png|Luna as The Dagger in ANGEL Luna in Sonic Boom.png|Luna's look in Sonic Boom Trivia *Luna is voiced by Emma Bell, who plays Parker O'Neil in Frozen and Molly Harper in Final Destination 5. *Luna used to be voiced by Ariana Grande, who plays Cat Valentine in Victorious and Sam and Cat. Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Characters from the Past Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Tomboys Category:Heroines Category:Darkness Wielders Category:Characters with Dark Pasts Category:Healers Category:Characters with Healing Powers Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Characters with Superspeed Category:15 Category:16 Category:Good Category:Orphans Category:Love Child Category:Fighters Category:Skilled fighters Category:Protagonist Category:Protectors Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Lunateains Category:Sonic's Friends Category:Gay